


When You're Right, You're Right

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Everyone Lives, Alternative Universe- Post-pacifist ending, charafriskweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: Two adults take some time to reflect.





	When You're Right, You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> A late entry for @charaandfriskweek day 3: adults! 
> 
> There was a lot more that I wanted to do with this prompt, but sadly yesterday was not...a prime day for writing. So, I still wanted something up, and I'm okay with what this turned out to be!!! This involves some older!frisk and chara hcs, so if you'd like to see some of them, look at the notes below!! Enjoy!!

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said the view from up here was incredible,” Chara remarked, legs kicking off the cliff’s edge. They were wearing shorts and a tanktop, their red flannel tied around their waist. Most would be concerned with the multitude of white lines on Chara’s arms and legs, but Chara saw them as times gone by. Their hair was too short for a ponytail but too long for it to keep off Chara’s neck, and they were seriously reconsidering their hairstyle in the dead heat of summer. Luckily, it was evening now, and the breeze from atop the mountain gave Chara a much needed cooldown. 

 

Beside Chara, Frisk was muching on a granola bar. Their hair was in a short, lazy pixie cut, so they had no problem with the heat. Plus, Frisk was always cold either way, so they embraced the summer with open arms. They were wearing a blue running shirt and black shorts, and their hairy legs hid the few scars they had. 

 

One thing could be agreed between the siblings; today was a perfect for hiking up Mt. Ebott. 

 

Well, it wasn’t necessarily Mt. Ebott, but it was one of the mountains that was connected to Mt. Ebott. Frisk, in their pursuit of finding peace, has hiked up each of the mountains surrounding Mt. Ebott, and today they convinced Chara to come with them. It had been a while since the two had spent any time together, what with Frisk and their ambassadorial duties and Chara’s job as a freelance photographer, so Chara decided to tag along. 

 

The sun was settling just over the horizon, casting a warm orange glow on everything it could touch. Chara grabbed their camera bag, which they carried with them wherever they went, and took their camera out. Frisk let Chara take a couple snapshots of the scenery and continued to much on their granola bar. 

 

“Ah, these are gonna look great on print,” Chara remarked, sitting back down beside Frisk and flipping through the photos on their camera. Frisk made a noise of approval and leaned back on their hands, gazing up at the sky. It was one of those moments where Frisk felt no need for cameras or flashing lights or anything; they only needed what was around them right at that moment. 

 

Another cool breeze swept along the mountains, moving stray leaves up and far away to a land unknown. Silence filled the space between the siblings, a pleasant and peaceful silence that calmed them both. 

 

“So...how’s the ambassador job going?” Chara asked at last, causing Frisk to turn and face them. “You guys pass any amendments yet, or is Congress still dragging their ass?” Frisk smiled and shook their head. 

 

“ _ No, we have something in the works. So far, it’s passed the House, but it is still making the rounds in the Senate _ ,” Frisk explained, their smile upturning in the slightest. “ _ But I have high hopes this time _ !  _ I think they’re going to see this one through _ .” Chara snorted and rolled their eyes. 

 

“Ever the optimist, aren’t you?” Chara replied. Frisk laughed and nodded their head; they needed to be an optimist when working with the government. It was the only way to combat the corrupt system that took years to pass basic rights. 

 

“ _ And how was France _ ?” Frisk asked, then they frowned and furrowed their brows. “ _ Or was it Belguim _ ?  _ I forget where you said you were off to _ .” Chara smiled, but it was forced. 

 

“Ehehe, it’s actually neither!” Chara corrected. “That was last year. This year, I’ve been touring the Nordic countries, Iceland, and Greenland. Last place I was in was Norway.” Frisk’s smile dropped, but they did not look away. Chara was feeling stiff and uncomfortable under their gaze, and they fiddled with their camera. “U-Uh, I have some pictures on here if you wanna see! You know, Norway’s a really cool place to visit. Maybe you could convince Mom to let you go there one day. Did you know they had a fairy-spotting school?” Frisk looked away. “I...saw it. It’s..really cool…” 

 

Silence filtered through once more, though this time it was a lot more awkward. Frisk reached up and rubbed their arms, but it was not for warmth. Chara shuffled around in their camera bag, looking for something-- _ anything _ \--to focus on. Finally, Frisk turned and looked back at Chara. 

 

“ _ Why don’t you ever talk to me anymore _ ?” Frisk asked, their large hands trembling like an infant’s. “ _ Did I do something wrong _ ?  _ Are you mad at me _ ?” Chara panicked and threw their hands out in front of them. 

 

“No! No! Nothing like that, I swear!” Chara quickly reassured. They felt bad enough for losing contact, but seeing how sad Frisk was now made them feel even worse. “It’s just…” They trailed off, rubbing the back of their neck nervously. “I don’t know… Like, I  _ want  _ to talk to you, and I see the messages Mom sends me, and I see the messages you send me, but I just...Argh, it’s too much damn work!” They screamed out in frustration, throwing their hands to the ground. “Journalists call so. Fucking. Much! Every five seconds my phone is blowing up with job offers and questions from clients that haven’t gotten their photos. Or they call to complain or ask for different photos or all this  _ fucking bullshit _ !! I just can’t take it!” Their hands flew up to the side of their head to tug mercilessly on their hair; a stimming method they were learning as a substitution for more violent actions. “Every night, I go back to my room, throw my phone in the nearest corner, and just pass out. And I feel shitty, I feel really fucking shitty, but you don’t know the type of job I have. I chose it to be severed from society, and all I do, it seems, is social work!” 

 

The wind passed through again, making Chara shiver. They untied the flannel from around their waist and quickly put it back on. “Sometimes I think I would have made a better author. Just holed up in my room for days on end, writing some crazy bullshit story. But...I don’t think I’d be very good.” Frisk turned back around and gazed out on the scenery in front of them. Chara sighed and let this silence be their punishment. 

 

Then, Chara felt a tap on their shoulder. 

 

“ _ I think you’d be a great author, Chara _ .” Frisk said once Chara turned to look at them. “ _ I’ve always thought that. Didn’t I tell you that your senior year _ ?  _ I definitely did. Do you remember what I told you _ ?” Frisk looked at Chara and smiled. “ _ I said, ‘You can do anything you can put your mind too. But, if you need to start somewhere, why not writing _ ?  _ You produce enough bs on a daily basis to make an entire series.’ _ ” Chara began howling with laughter, though it was more because they were relieved that Frisk was not mad. They slung an arm around Frisk’s shoulders and wiped a stray tear from their eye. 

 

“Yep, and remember what I told you when you graduated?” Chara asked. Frisk snorted and shoved Chara away. 

 

“ _ You didn’t say anything _ !  _ You pushed me into the pool at my graduation party _ !” Frisk stated, laughing. Chara shrugged. 

 

“Well, actions speak louder than words, don’t they?” Frisk laughed more, making Chara laugh as well. 

 

Suddenly, the sun was dipping under the treeline, and it occurred to the siblings that it would be dark very soon. 

 

“Shit, I told Asriel we’d be back before nightfall. It’s gonna take for-fucking-ever to get back down!” Chara announced, standing up and slinging their camera bag over their shoulder. “Come on, Frisk, if we hurry I can probably call us an Uber to meet us at the bottom of the mountain.” Chara was already walking down the mountain, but Frisk hadn’t moved yet. Chara turned and saw Frisk standing their, looking out on the horizon. 

 

“I really think you’d make a great author…” Frisk whispered, their eyes never leaving the setting sun. “And maybe, with writing, you don’t need to travel as far...You can stay here, and not miss out on everything…” When they turned to face Chara, they were crying. Chara’s face turned solemn and they walked over and hugged Frisk, who began sobbing into Chara’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll consider it,” Chara whispered back, though their mind had already been made up. 

 

\--- 

 

Four years later, in a book without an author, there was a dedication written on one of the very last pages. 

 

_ To my Better Half,  _

 

_ When you’re right, you’re right _

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk: Age 24 (in this fic), very very tall and very very large. They are hairy everywhere except on their face. Their hair is cut in a pixie cut style, but they don't properly maintain it so its a little longer. They speak verbally almost never, sticking solely to hand signs except for with close family and in a quiet environment. They are still Monster Ambassador, and they work closely with the government to get bills passed. They are in a relationship (with Monster Kid because cute), but it's a very domestic and laid-back kind of relationship. They live on their own with their SO, but they visit family almost daily. They miss Chara a lot. 
> 
> Chara: Age 25 (in this fic), they also got very tall, but not as tall as Frisk. Still very thin. They are nearly hairless, which is something they don't prefer since they're also anemic. They self-harm a lot less than they did as a child, and are working with doctors over the internet on their PTSD, anger issues, and bipolar depression. They work as a freelance photographer for several traveling journalists, and they are almost always out of the country. They prefer this line of work because they don't have to be near people all the time. Later on in their life, they become a(n) (in)famous writer of a series of murder mystery novels. None of their books ever have an authors name, though. They chose to write because they missed their family too much.


End file.
